Arabeth's Story
by indianorphan16
Summary: Five years beofore Eragon's dragon hatched, another dragon hatched to a young 13-year-old princess named Arabeth.Arabeth always dreamed about seeing a dragon, but never owning a dragon and becoming a dragon rider. Continued inside.
1. The Silver Egg

Chapter 1

The Silver Egg

"Come on, Storm! We have to hurry!" yelled the elf dragon egg courier, Birka. It was raining and the she-elf's black riding outfit was soaking wet. The gray-black mare's mane and tail was dripping with rainwater.

Birka was on her way to Agabithia from the dwarf city Tronjheim. She was just on an important mission for the Elven king, King Thranduil. In her lap was a pouch that contained a silver dragon egg, which she held onto tightly and frequently looked at.

She had already traveled ten leagues from her recent resting spot and had another two leagues to go; one league to reach the border between the forest Du Weldenvarden and Agabithia, then another league to the capital city, Agabithia City.

"We're almost there, Storm! One more league…" Birka's voice trailed off into the evening sky as she saw the beginning of the Ilian River, the only and longest river in Agabithia.

After an hour of continuous riding, Birka finally made it to one of the four main gates of Agabithia City. Inside the city wall was a foot soldier named Reese. He greeted Birka and escorted her to the palace.

Reese knocked on the door to the king's study and opened the door when a voice said, "Enter."

"Your Majesty. The dragon egg courier, Birka," announced Reese.

"Thank goodness! Let her in, Reese," exclaimed the voice of none other than King Thranduil of Agabithia.

Birka slowly walked in, curtsied, and said, "Your Majesty, here is the dragon egg, just as I promised. The Varden were a bit angry about giving it up." She then placed the pouch on the desk in front of King Thranduil. The pouch instantly opened and all three elves stared in awe at the glistening silver dragon egg.

This is the future of our country! We must keep the egg in the courtyard, protected by spells. Also, tell everyone to bring their families to the courtyard. Give each family a certain day and time, thirty minutes apart. We need to see if the egg will hatch for someone, which means that you, Reese, will help Birka to watch over the egg," explained King Thranduil.

Reese twitched at the thought of watching over something as powerful as the egg, but reluctantly said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

King Thranduil rewrapped the egg in the cloth and handed it to Birka, saying, "Birka, I'm putting you in charge of the egg Reese, once the egg hatches, bring the Rider and the dragon to me right away. Understood?" Birka and Reese nodded. "Well, that is settled. You may leave," concluded King Thranduil.

"Oh! Reese, may you please send my children to me? They are probably in their common room," King Thranduil remembered quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Reese answered right away.

"Thank you."

"Ha! I won!" bragged the eleven-year-old Princess Thirrin. "I won! I won! I won! I won!" Thirrin got up off the floor and danced around the room.

"Oh, shut up, Thirrin!" complained the fifteen-year-old Prince Legolas. He loved his baby sister a lot, but sometimes he wanted to wring her neck. Legolas also stood up and looked at the window where his other sister was seated on the window seat.

The usually loud middle child, thirteen-year-old Princess Arabeth was quiet. Legolas knew something was wrong.

"Ara, what's wrong? You're too quiet, more quiet than normal," asked Legolas, concerned for his sister.

"What? Oh! Nothing, Legolas, nothing," Arabeth answered, distracted.

"Ara, you're lying! You know that I am not stupid. Now, what's wrong?" pressed Legolas as he sat down next to her.

Arabeth sighed. She knew her brother would find out some way or another. "Fine. I'll tell you." She sighed again and continued in a rush of words, not even stopping to breathe. "Well, I just can't wait till Birka comes back with the egg. I would love to see it and maybe it'll hatch for me," she finished, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, Arabeth," moaned Legolas. "You, of all people, should know that Father will never let us near that egg. The only way that Father will let us near it, is if he had no other choice. There are many people in Agabithia. It will probably go to the other cities before Father agrees to let us go near it. By than, it might have hatched." Legolas did not want to discourage Arabeth, but rather explain things to her.

Arabeth thought for a moment, staring into her lap. "Well…What if…"

"What if what, Arabeth?" Legolas asked sternly.

Again, Arabeth sighed. "What if Mother forces Father to let us near the egg?" she finally asked.

"I doubt it, Arabeth."

"Why?"

"Mother can't even talk to Auntie, much less Father. I would not blame her. After all, Auntie and Father are siblings," laughed Legolas, but still sounding serious.

Auntie, or Queen Islanzadi, was the children's only aunt. She lived and ruled in the Elven city, Ellesmera. The only thing the children liked about visiting Ellesmera was seeing their cousin, Arya. Arya, of course, was the princess of Ellesmera and became more and more like the children's uncle, King Evandar, Auntie's husband. Arya was the same age as Thirrin, but acted more like Arabeth's age than eleven-years-old.

"Yeah, you're right. Auntie is just too strict and wants everything her way or else. Mother just needs to learn not to be shy," Arabeth said after a moment of laughing.

Thirrin walked over and plopped herself on the floor, exhausted from dancing. "What are you two talking about?" she asked the same moment that someone knocked on the common room door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Thirrin as she got up and ran towards the door. She opened the door and said, "Oh! Hello, Reese. Here, come in." Thirrin glanced at her sister to see her reaction.

Arabeth, still sitting on the window seat, had her mouth wide open and her eyes were huge. Legolas smiled at Thirrin, laughing silently to himself as Reese walked in.

"Hello, Prince Legolas and Princesses Thirrin and Arabeth. Your father sent me to get you. He wishes to speak with all of you," the sixteen-year-old foot soldier passed on.

"Thank you, Reese, for telling us this," Legolas answered while lightly tapping Arabeth's arm, who instantly closed her mouth.

All three children walked towards the door and made their way to their father's study. Thirrin was humming an Agabithian song to herself. Legolas had his pointer fingers in his ears, trying not to hear Thirrin. Arabeth was behind them, thinking.

When they got to the great mahogany study door, Legolas knocked and opened it when he heard his father say, "Enter."

"Children! I am so glad you came!" King Thranduil said, enthusiastically, and hugging each of his children.

"Hello, Father!" Legolas, Arabeth, and Thirrin said in unison, each with his or her own enthusiasm.

"Oh, Legolas! You look like a young king, like me when I was your age. And Thirrin! Oh, you look like your beautiful darling mother. Arabeth! You are starting to look like your dear Auntie, Queen Islanzadi, and that is something!" complimented King Thranduil.

Thirrin hugged her father, who swung her around and gave her a kiss before putting her down. Arabeth stood near the door, slightly blushing. Everyone always said that she looked like Auntie, but she never believed them. Now that her father had said it for the first time, she was starting to believe everyone else!

"Now, children, I have something important to discuss with you. It's about Birka," the king said reluctantly.

All of a sudden, the children burst into voice, each asking their own questions, some questions being repeated!

"Children!" yelled King Thranduil. "That is enough," he continued, his voice pleasant. "Do you want to hear Birka's story?" the children's father asked after a short pause. He waited until the children each said yes to call, "Birka, please come forth."

A dark figure shifted in one of the corners. As the figure came closer, the children saw that it was Birka the elf dragon egg courier.

"Hello, children! It is so wonderful to be back home. Arabeth, my friend!" Birka laughed, truly glad to with the children. "Please, children, sit down and I'll tell you what happened on my journey for the silver dragon egg.

After the children were seated on the sofa, Birka got a chair, placed it in front of the children, and sat down. King Thranduil also brought a chair over and sat down next to the children with Thirrin on his lap. He had yet to hear Birka's story.

King Thranduil, Legolas, Arabeth, and Thirrin were quiet as Birka told her story. It was an hour later when Birka finished her story.

King Thranduil went back to his desk chair, while saying, "The egg will be kept in the courtyard, children. In addition, I forbid you to go near the courtyard, unless it is the last choice I have. Understood?" The children nodded. "Good. Legolas, Arabeth, and Thirrin, you are dismissed. Birka, please stay. I need to talk with you."

The children got up and walked back to their common room.

It was six months later and the children were in their common room. Thirrin was going in and out of her pink bedroom, each time wearing a different gown and asking Legolas and Arabeth for their opinions. The eleven-year-old red head always looked magnificent, but she always wanted people's opinions of her in her gowns.

"Okay, here I come!" Thirrin yelled from her bedroom. She slowly walked out, looking like she was gliding. Her gown was a frilly pale pink color and the jewelry was white gold, her favorite.

"Ohhh… how pretty, Thirrin!" Arabeth teased, her little sister blushing.

"Oh, Arabeth! Thirrin is beautiful, magnificent, marvelous!" Legolas also teased. Now Thirrin was bright red.

Legolas and Arabeth kept on teasing Thirrin until someone knocked on the door of the children's common room. Arabeth and Thirrin looked at Legolas, whose turn it was to open the door.

"Oh, alright!" Legolas complained, getting up and walking towards the door. He opened it and came face to face with Duke Jareth and Duchess Sarah's eldest daughter, Lady Pru. Lady Pru was a year younger than Legolas and looked like the true elf that she was born as.

Arabeth and Thirrin started giggling when they realized the reason behind Legolas gawking. Lady Pru just looked at the two young Princesses as they both started to have fits of laughter. Thirrin was lying on the floor, almost in tears of laughter. Arabeth was almost in tears, too, but she was in her chair, clutching her stomach.

"Uh…um…yes, Lady Pru?" Legolas finally managed to say, signaling his sisters to shut up.

Lady Pru kept looking at the two young princesses as she said, "Oh! Well, your father and mother sent me to get you. They both need to talk to you and it's important. Your mother also said that I am to accompany you, as I am your mother's lady-in-waiting." Her voice sounded as if she was singing, which was one of the reasons why Legolas liked her so much. Legolas also knew that his father would approve of Lord Jareth's eldest daughter for his wife and, maybe, future queen of Agabithia. Lady Pru had no idea that her father and the king talked in private about having their oldest children betrothed, but the betrothal was not yet final.

"Thank you, Lady Pru," Legolas said. He thought for a few seconds, then said, "May I have the privilege of escorting thee Lady Pru?"

Lady Pru was taken aback by Legolas's words and his sisters were astonished at his boldness. Lady Pru finally answered, "You may," and took Legolas's arm, smiling happily.

The four of them walked in the direction of Legolas, Arabeth, and Thirrin's parents' common room. In about ten minutes, they were in front of the mahogany common room door. Legolas knocked and entered the room beyond the door when a female bell-like voice answered, "You may enter."

"Oh, children! Thank you, Lady Pru, for fetching my children for me," Queen Celellian said joyfully. Lady Pru curtsied and backed into a corner to give the royal family some privacy, as was custom.

Queen Celellian hugged each of her children in turn. The children noticed something different about their once quiet mother. She was more talkative and seemed, perhaps, older. The children knew that their mother was a human queen in a mostly Elven country. In fact, she was the only human queen in the history of Agabithia. All of the queens before her were, of course, elf.

When King Thranduil, back then Prince Thranduil, first net Celellian in the woods near the small human town of Carvahall, he fell in love with her at first sight. Since it was rare for elves to marry humans, Thranduil put an immortal elf spell on Celellian. Celellian's parents, Albus and Minerva, noticed small changes in their daughter, like the small points on her ears, her now fair hair and skin, and her tall height. Celellian's once alto voice became mixed with a strange, yet beautiful, soprano bell-like voice.

Even though Thranduil had put the immortal elf spell on her, Celellian still showed signs of mortal aging. The children knew their mother was not completely immortal, since she was born mortal and it was impossible for a born mortal to turn completely immortal and vise versa.

When much talking was done between the queen and her children, King Thranduil appeared from behind a door and came up to his wife and children. The blonde-haired, almost white, elf went straight to his dark-haired wife and kissed her. Then he glanced at his children, who quickly sat in the three black Elven leather chairs that stood in front of the big mahogany desk. King Thranduil took the seat of the chair behind the desk, while Queen Celellian stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Finally, Thranduil took a deep breath and spoke, "children, do you remember six months ago when Birka and I told you about the dragon egg?"

All three children nodded and Legolas asked, "What about the egg, Father? Did it hatch?"

"Not yet, my son Legolas. Not yet," Thranduil answered. He looked at his wife and continued, "Your mother has urged me to take drastic measures and allow all three of you near the egg. As much as I do not want to, I am afraid I have no choice. Come, children. Let's go to the courtyard." Thranduil stood up and walked to the door, followed by his wife and children.

As they ventured through the quiet corridors, none of them talked or even made a sound, except the shuffling of their shoes on the marble floors.

Finally, they were standing in the sunlit courtyard with the silver dragon egg resting on a low stone table. King Thranduil was the first to speak, "Your mother and I have already been next to the egg and it did not hatch for us or even for anyone else. Now, it is your turn. Legolas, you first."

Legolas walked closer to the egg and touched it. Everyone stood near by, waiting for something to happen. Legolas stared at the egg, trying to find a single crack in the shell, but there was nothing. After a few minutes, he finally turned around and walked up next to his sisters, shocked that the egg did not hatch for him.

The family stood there in silence. Finally, King Thranduil spook, "I am so sorry, Legolas. I thought for sure it would hatch for you. Thirrin, you're next."

Thirrin came right to the egg, very excited, and touched it. The same moment of silence followed until she, too, walked back to the family.

Arabeth then realized that the egg might hatch for her. This thought scared her and, yet, she was excited about the idea of finally seeing a dragon. She always wanted to see one and now it was a possibility that she could own one. Arabeth stood still between her brother and sister, resisting the urge to go near the egg, waiting for her father's word.

Finally, Thranduil sighed and carefully said, "Well Arabeth, it looks like you are the last one to go near the egg. Go ahead."

Arabeth was shocked by the sadness in her dear father's voice, but obeyed nonetheless. She slowly stepped toward the stone table, which the large gleaming silver dragon egg sat on. Each step filled her with more excitement, hope, confidence, and an overwhelming dream to be the first female half-elf Dragon Rider ever. Before she knew it, she was standing next to the table, touching the egg with her suddenly white slender hand.

Everyone was again silent, waiting to see if the egg would hatch. Arabeth was about to give up hope and her dream when, out of nowhere, a crack appeared in the egg and growing bigger every second. She stood there, breathless and shocked. Her dream had been fulfilled.

Ten minutes later, there sat a small silver baby dragon on the stone table. Its big turquoise wide eyes looked at its surroundings and came to rest on Arabeth where it gave a tiny squeak. Hearing her little dragon squeak, Arabeth could not help but smile.

After a few moments of silence and Arabeth stroking her dragon, she looked at her parents and siblings. Thirrin was standing there, shocked as ever. Arabeth's mother was surprised, while her father was looking somewhat sorrowful. Legolas was the only one who looked and acted happy for his younger sister.

Arabeth whispered to her dragon that she would be right back and walked towards her father, slightly sad that he was not happy for her. "Father, I …" Arabeth started and stopped when her father glanced up from looking at something on the ground of the courtyard.

Thranduil looked at his daughter for a few silent moments before he said, "Arabeth, you have been chosen by this young dragon to be its Rider. As much as I disagree with its choice in my children, I cannot disobey its choice. The choice of a dragon is sacred to our Elven people and must be taken in the highest honor. You have been given a place of power, even more powerful than your place as princess of Agabithia. You must learn to use that power for good and to use it in the correct fashion. I am happy and yet sad that my daughter will be in danger for the rest of her life. Do you except the honor of being this young dragon's Rider? If yes, please say 'Ido'."

Arabeth heard the seriousness in her father's voice and became just as serious. She thought quickly about what her father said and answered, "I do."

Her father, for the first time since Arabeth walked towards the egg, smiled at his middle child. "Come, children and love, lets celebrate. Our country has a Dragon Rider. And not just any Dragon Rider, but the Princess of Agabithia. Arabeth, you are the first female half-elf Dragon Rider ever. Let's go and tell the whole country and celebrate."

Arabeth glanced at her brother, who understood what she was asking him. He jerked his head over towards the children's secret hiding place underneath the spiral staircase that led to the tallest tower in the castle. Arabeth nodded and slowly made her way to the staircase after telling her dragon to go up to her room and giving it a small picture of the whole way up there. After she made sure that her dragon was working its way up to her room, she met her brother at the staircase.

"Brother, what is going on with Father?" Arabeth asked right away.

Legolas thought for a little bit before he answered his sister's question. "I do not know, Ara. I think that Father is both happy and scared for you. After all, you are his first-born daughter and middle child. It is said among the elves that the middle child is always destined to do great things. I guess Father is scared to come face to face with the fact that what you are to do with your life is to be the first and only female half-elf Dragon Rider. Arabeth, just be happy that your dream came true. Now, promise me one thing, sister."

"What is that, brother?" Arabeth wondered, giving her brother a side-ways look like the ones she used to give him whenever she was curious about something.

Legolas sighed and said, "Don't give me that look, sis! Now, listen. I want you to promise me that you will live out your dream and don't let the look Father gave you affect that. Promise me!"

Arabeth realized that Legolas was serious about this and that he sounded very urgent. "You really wanted this for me, didn't you, Legolas?"

Legolas sighed again. "Yes, I really did want this for you. In my mind, you deserved this more than any of us. Between Thirrin, you, and me, you deserved this more, and it looks like the dragon thought the same thing as me. Now, do you promise me what I asked you to promise?"

Arabeth thought for a second, so many thoughts going through her mind. Finally, she answered, "I promise, Legolas. I promise."

_Arabeth. I am Silverado._


	2. Murtagh

Chapter 2

Murtagh

Two years had passed since young Silverado hatched for the now fifteen-year-old Princess Arabeth of Agabithia. Arabeth was growing into a fine young Princess and she was looking more and more like her Auntie Islanzadi, but there was something a little different about her. She seemed a little bit like her mother, Queen Celellian. Her face was taking the appearance of her mother's once mortal face.

When multiple children were born to a mortal and immortal, there was the possibility of one of the children looking more like the mortal parent than the immortal parent. It did not matter which parent was the mortal. A few times, King Thranduil even said to his wife and children that Arabeth was looking slightly more mortal.

Young Silverado was a handsome silver turquoise dragon. He had grown to an enormous size since he had hatched form his egg two years ago. Silverado and Arabeth had bonded very well from the beginning. He was very pleased that the person he chose to be his Rider already knew the Ancient Language. It made training so mush easier for the both of them.

"Silver, look! It is Aiedail, the morning star. This is always my favorite time of the day. Only one star in the whole entire morning sky. So beautiful," Arabeth exclaimed very excited. Arabeth was more of a nighttime or early morning person. She loved being outside with nothing but the stars and moon to guide her steps.

Out of nowhere, Arabeth heard a rustle of tree branches. Her and Silverado were in the Du Weldenvarden. Both of them were just having some fun and training a little bit.

_What was that, Arabeth?_

"I don't know, Silverado," Arabeth answered. After a short moment she continued, "I want you to go back to the clearing where we were a little bit ago and stay there. I'm going to go check this out. It's starting to give me the creeps."

After Silverado flew off towards the clearing, Arabeth started towards the source of the sound. She continued walking, being very careful not to make a lot of noise.

About ten minutes later, Arabeth was standing in a different clearing than the one that she sent Silverado to. In that clearing was a young man about Arabeth's age. He was trying to start a campfire when Arabeth noticed a knapsack and other traveler's belongings.

"Excuse me, young man, but do you know that you are in a forbidden forest? Only the people of Ellesmera and Agabithia are allowed in this forest. You look like you are from neither of those places, so I suggest that you pack your things and leave," Arabeth said right away, knowing that, as the only Dragon Rider in this area, she had to protect her home, her auntie's home, and some of the surrounding lands.

The young man was so startled by Arabeth that he nearly fell over. He turned around and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not hear you come. So this forest is only for the elves?"

Now, it was Arabeth's turn to be shocked. "Not just elves. Anyone living in Ellesmera and Agabithia is allowed in this forest. Now, please leave!"

"Now, that is no way to treat a mere traveler, is it?" The man was acting strange, and yet he did have a point.

Arabeth stared at the man with an evil look, which she was known for back at Agabithia City. "Who are you?" she asked the strange man.

"I believe the question is 'who are you?' However, I will answer your question. I am Murtagh, just a mere traveler," the man known as Murtagh answered.

"Murtagh. That name, it sounds familiar. Where are you from?"

"Didn't I just say that I am just a mere traveler? Apparently, elves are a little heard of hearing."

"For your information, I am only half-elf! Also, I was just asking a simple question."

"Will you be so kind as to answer my question? Who are you?"

Arabeth hesitated before answering. Her parents always warned her about people using her closeness to the throne of Agabithia against her, but did this apply to people who did not even live in any of the Elven countries? She decided that it did not apply to this case.

"I am Princess Arabeth of Agabithia, the Elven country just a little bit that way." Arabeth pointed in the direction she had come from about ten minutes ago.

"A princess? Interesting, very interesting. Why would your parents let you out of their site, considering you are a princess?" Murtagh seemed very interested about Arabeth's life and Arabeth realized that she might have made a mistake in telling him who she truly was.

"My parents let me do what I want to do, for the most part. They know that I can take care of myself without any problems," Arabeth answered, this time very carefully.

"Now Princess, this is no time to act formal. You can act like yourself here. Let your duties as a princess vanish for a time and relax. You are in the forest and you are safe so let your protective shields down and trust me." Murtagh's words were like a small plate of Heaven. He was captivating and his words were practically putting a spell on Arabeth.

"Why should I trust you?" Arabeth asked, concerned for her safety and for the safety of her dragon, Silverado. _Silverado, listen to this young man. His name is Murtagh. I need you to tell me if I should trust him. Only come when I say you should, understand?_

_I understand, Arabeth. I will listen._

"Just trust me. I promise that I will not hurt you in any way possible. Please just trust me," Murtagh begged. He seemed to show how much he really wanted Arabeth to trust him because Arabeth felt slightly guilty for not trusting him when he asked her to.

_Silverado?_

_Trust him._

_Fine, I will believe you this time._

Arabeth smiled as she said, "I will trust you, Murtagh."

"Arabeth, where were you?" Legolas asked Arabeth when she entered their common room late that afternoon. She had left only a little bit after lunchtime and it was almost dinnertime.

Arabeth did not answer him right away until he repeated very loudly, "Arabeth!"

"Huh…what?" Arabeth asked, sounding annoyed. She was thinking about the young man who she met in the forest. Murtagh was only a year older than she was and he had been through so much throughout his first sixteen years of life. Arabeth had actually felt his pain as he described what his father and then adopted father had done to him. She had almost cried while he told her about his pain, suffering, bruises, and so much more awful things.

"I said 'where were you?' You have been gone since after lunchtime and it is almost dinnertime," Legolas repeated. Arabeth realized that Legolas was more protective of her and their younger sister, Thirrin since he turned seventeen-years-old.

Arabeth sighed and realized that for the first time in her life she was starting to get angry with her brother. "Legolas, will you please calm down? I was in the forest…" Arabeth did not even get to finish her sentence.

"You could have been killed! Mother and Father have warned us of the evils that lurk in that forest," Legolas yelled.

Arabeth sighed as Legolas continued to complain that she could have been killed. When she was finally fed up with Legolas yelling at her, she screamed, "Silverado was with me!"

Legolas shut his mouth up fast and looked guilty for yelling at his sister. Arabeth and Legolas had never had a fight in their whole entire lives, so this was a new thing for them.

"I'm sorry, Arabeth. I guess I should have asked you if Silverado was with you first. Please forgive me," Legolas begged his sister.

Arabeth saw that Legolas was very serious and knew that he was only looking out for her. "I forgive you, just please ask next time you're worried about me. Okay?"

"Okay," Legolas answered.

"Birka, after dinner I need to talk with you. Okay?" Arabeth asked during dinner. Birka and Arabeth always sat next to each other during meals. They had been best friends since Arabeth was old enough to walk and talk. Arabeth could say anything to Birka and Birka was happy to listen. The only bad thing about being friends with a dragon egg courier was that Birka traveled a lot because of the orders she received from King Thranduil. The good thing was that Birka was older than Arabeth and knew things about life that Arabeth did not.

After dinner, Birka and Arabeth went to Birka's common room. The room was covered with little trinkets that Birka had found on her journeys. The furniture was different from the furniture that most Agabithians own. Birka had told Arabeth that she had bought the furniture in Tronjheim a few years before.

Birka made some herbal tea and offered Arabeth a cup, which she accepted. Birka sat down and asked "So who did you meet in the forest?"

Arabeth gasped and nearly chocked on her tea. "How do you know that I met someone in the forest?"

"Arabeth, are you forgetting that I am an elf? I know things about you that you don't even know about yourself."

Arabeth felt a little stupid. She knew that elves and even half-elves had powers that they could use to break into someone's mind. Why hadn't she thought of that before she made herself look like an idiot?

"You are not an idiot. You are just not used to magic like that since your mother does not allow it for some odd reason, even though it is in your blood."

They quietly drank their tea for a short moment before Birka said, "So, are you going to tell me the details about this young man that you met in the forest?"

"Do I have a choice?" Arabeth asked.

Birka thought for a little bit, smiling, and answered, "Not really. You told me you needed to talk to me, so talk away, my friend."

For the next hour and a half, Arabeth told Birka about Murtagh and how she was slightly reluctant to trust him. She also said how she felt something very different from what she felt before. It was like a yearning deep down inside her and it was pulling at her from every direction, tearing her apart piece by piece.

Birka thought for a moment, taking everything that Arabeth had told her in. "Arabeth, I believe what you feel is love, the most precious and yet dangerous of all emotions. From what you said and what I see in your memory about this Murtagh, I am for sure that you are in love with him. Protect yourself, though, Arabeth! He might not be the one to trust when it comes to your heart. You may be strong on the outside, Arabeth, but it is possible that you are not that strong on the inside. I am warning you as your best friend, be careful."

"Thank you, Birka, for the advice. I can always come to you for help," Arabeth said, finishing her tea and getting ready to leave. It was almost midnight.

They said their good nights and Arabeth went back to her bedroom, smiling the whole entire time. That night, she had endless dreams about Murtagh. Would she ever see him again?


	3. Another Egg

Chapter 3

Another Egg

The seventeen-year-old Princess Arabeth was on her way to the Elven city, Ellesmera. Her father, King Thranduil, sent her there to further her training as a Dragon Rider and to strengthen the bond between her and her dragon, Silverado.

Silverado was flying above the trees of Du Weldenvarden while Arabeth was riding her pure white stallion, Shadowfax. Running behind them were two young adult grey wolves, Kiya and Kiyak. The wolves belonged to none other than Arabeth. Arabeth was sometimes called the "Princess of the Wild" because of her love for the outdoors and animals. She had a special and sometimes weird bond with nature, but mostly with animals. The one animal she seemed to bond with the most was the grey wolf. Legolas always called her a wild grey wolf waiting for adventure. Maybe he was correct and maybe this journey was her adventure.

"Silverado, can you see the highest tower of the castle?" Arabeth yelled to her dragon and flashed him a quick picture of what it looked like.

_Not yet, Arabeth._

Arabeth sighed. She really wanted to see her cousin, Arya, again. Arabeth was getting slightly worried about Arya after she heard rumors from a young soldier that patrolled the boundaries of Du Weldenvarden, which surrounded Ellesmera. The rumors were about Arya taking another dragon egg to Tronjheim but getting lost and attacked along the way. She wanted to hurry up and get to Ellesmera and see if the rumors were true or just rumors.

_Wait, now I see it, Arabeth. We are almost there!_

Silverado had never seen Ellesmera before except pictures and visions that Arabeth had showed him. Arabeth could hear the excitement in the now five-year-old dragon's voice. She could see and hear so many questions going through his mind and she gave him answers to only a few, but decided to let him learn the answers to the rest.

After less than a half an hour of continuous riding and flying, Arabeth, her wolves, and Silverado made it to Ellesmera. The golden browns and greens were sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight and made the entrance into the castle shine beautifully in shades of gold, silver, turquoise, emerald, and so many other magnificent colors. Arabeth glanced over at Silverado and smiled for he was standing there hypnotized at the marvelous sight in front of him.

Silverado was a very curious five-year-old dragon. He was one of those dragons who were always fascinated with his surroundings. There were times when Arabeth could walk away for a little bit and come back to see Silverado mystified at something. Here was one of those instances where he was just staring into space at something so beautiful, so magnificent, so marvelous, so dazzling, so everything.

_Arabeth, it is so beautiful!_

_Yes it is. Now you know why I love being half-elf. The elves can create all this!_

As they walked towards the castle doors, they were met by none other than Arabeth's own auntie, Queen Islanzadi. Arabeth looked at her aunt in wonder, trying to see if she really did look like her. She noticed that there was something there but she did not know what. Maybe her father and everyone else were right to say that she looked like her aunt.

"Hello, Arabeth! I am so happy to see you," Auntie said, putting on what looked like a fake smile. Arabeth knew that something was bothering her aunt, but what?

Arabeth studied her aunt as she walked towards Silverado. Silverado had never been to another Elven country or even another Elven city before. The only places he had ever been to was Du Weldenvarden and, of course, Agabithia City.

Finally, Arabeth asked, "Auntie, something is bothering you. What is it? Please tell me."

Islanzadi looked at her niece with a stern glance, and then her face softened. Apparently, she noticed that Arabeth was being serious. She sighed before answering, "Arya has gone missing. She was on a mission to deliver a dragon egg to Tronjheim. I am really worried about what could have happened to her." Arabeth had never seen her aunt this depressed before, and then she could not believe her eyes. Her aunt was crying.

"Everything is going to be fine, Auntie. Arya is probably sitting by a nice campfire, basking in her success at getting the egg to Tronjheim. You should know that Arya is like her father, strong willed and stubborn in every way possible. Don't worry," Arabeth comforted her aunt. She was not quite sure that was happening, but she made a quick prayer to the Elven god, Pathanos, to protect her dear cousin.

Islanzadi gathered herself up real quick, happy that Arabeth was trying to make her smile. "Well, let's show you where you will be staying. Your dragon will need to fly up there for that is the only place we have that can hold that size. If you want, Arabeth, you could also stay up there."

"I would be glad to, Auntie. I do not know what Silverado would do without me. He is a very curious dragon, always looking for adventure."

"Kind of like you," Islanzadi laughed.

Arabeth realized that her aunt was joking around with her, which was an odd thing for Islanzadi. Islanzadi never joked around. Everyone knew Islanzadi to be a very strict and serious elf, never the type to joke around. This was a new thing for her aunt to do and Arabeth noticed that she was starting to like this new version of her aunt.

Arabeth sighed at her aunt's little joke and said, "Auntie, Silverado and I are going to wash up and then I will see you at dinner, if that is okay with you."

"Of course it is, Arabeth. Go ahead and I will see you at dinner."

As Islanzadi walked away towards the castle, Arabeth climbed onto Silverado's back and they flew to the dragon tower. Arabeth washed her face and hands and then relaxed in the small room that was made for a Dragon Rider.

"No news about Arya yet. I'm seriously getting worried about her."

"Arabeth, I am really happy that you are here, not only for your training, but to keep me company until Arya comes back, if she ever will come back," Islanzadi said while Arabeth and her were sitting down and eating their dinner.

Arabeth just smiled at her aunt, thinking of whether or not to ask her the question that was running through her mind since she arrived. She decided to take the risk by saying, "Auntie, have you heard anything about Arya?"

Islanzadi almost chocked on a small piece of the fish she had just put in her mouth. "Arabeth, this is not the…"

"Auntie, would you just answer the question."

Islanzadi stared at her niece and realized that Arabeth really wanted her to answer the question. She sighed and said, "Arabeth, Arya was attacked a few nights ago in a place called the Spine. I have sent so many soldiers to go and find her, but they have not found any signs of her at all. There have also been rumors that the egg she had hatched to someone in the small town of Carvahall, but that is just a rumor. Like I said to you when you arrived, I am worried about her. Something bad might have happened to her, Arabeth!"

"Auntie, why don't Silverado and I go fly above the Spine and see if we can find anything, a sign of Arya being safe?" Arabeth asked Islanzadi, trying to once again comfort her aunt.

"You would do that for me, Arabeth?" Arabeth nodded. "Oh, thank you Arabeth. You had better be careful, though. Your parents would never forgive me if anything bad happens to you. Please be careful, Arabeth!"

"I promise, Auntie. I promise," Arabeth said and saw her aunt sigh a sigh of relief. Arabeth gave her aunt a hug and excused herself from the table to go pack her things for the journey that awaited her and Silverado.

_Do you see anything, Silverado?_

_Not yet, Arabeth. I will keep looking, though._

Arabeth sighed and continued observing the place called the Spine. The Spine was somewhat scary and sometimes it seemed like it was haunted. Arabeth was starting to get a little scared of being around the Spine. She really wished that her cousin, Arya, had not gotten lost in this place. It was really starting to give her the creeps.

_Arabeth, look!_

Arabeth quickly glanced down at the ground and noticed a young boy about her age walking with a small blue thing following him. _Silverado, does that blue thing following that boy look as if it has wings?_

_It does not just look like it has wings. It does have wings. That thing is a very young dragon. It hatched just a few days ago, by the look of how small it is. In addition, its wings are yet strong enough to fly._

_That must be the dragon from the other egg. We better get back to Ellesmera and tell Auntie about this. Thing is, there is no sign whatsoever of Arya._

"Auntie, I'm back and I have something important to tell you," Arabeth said when she got back from her mission.

Islanzadi quickly looked up from the book about very ancient lore that she was reading. She was surprised that Arabeth was back already since she was expecting it to take longer than what it did. After she got out of the shock of Arabeth being there earlier than what she expected, she said, "You have something important to tell me? Then let's go into my common room so we can talk alone."

Islanzadi got up from the chair she was sitting in and led the way to her common room. When they arrived, Arabeth told her aunt about the young boy with the small blue dragon and not seeing any sign of Arya. She said that she was starting to think that the blue dragon might have been form the egg that Arya had. Islanzadi agreed with Arabeth about the blue dragon being the egg that Arya had.

Afterwards, they started talking about furthering Arabeth's training as a Dragon Rider.

Islanzadi thought a little bit before saying, "We will start your training tomorrow. Until then, get some sleep."

Arabeth made her way to the Dragon Rider tower and went right to sleep when her head touched her pillow.

_Goodnight, Silverado._

_Goodnight, Arabeth._


	4. Flight Back to the Past

Chapter 4

Flight Back to the Past

_Here we are again. Flying on another adventure. Silverado, you do not look so good. Are you okay?_

_I am fine, Arabeth. Just slightly seasick._

Arabeth and Silverado were flying over the sea just next to the Spine. Silverado had never flown across waters, except for lakes, ponds, streams, and, of course, the Ilian River. This was a new experience for him and Arabeth could tell that the waters below them were definitely affecting him.

_We are almost there, Silverado. Do you think you will make it?  
I will try to, Arabeth._

The only reason they were flying over the sea was because Arabeth wanted to make a special visit to a place where no one had been in years, in ages, in centuries. A place called Doru Araeba on the island of Vroengard was their destination.

_Land, Silverado, so you can rest and I can check this place out._

As Silverado started to descend towards the island, Arabeth noticed how quiet their surroundings and the island were. She also realized that her teacher, the one that was teaching her about the history of the Dragon Riders and the Dragons, was right. The island was empty. The only sign that people had once lived on the island was the ruined structures of many centuries' old buildings and forts.

_Arabeth, is this the right place?_

_Of course it is, Silverado. This is the great Dragon Rider fortress of Doru Araeba on the great island of Vroengard! I remember it from the books I have read about it and my dream._

_What dream? You never told me about a dream and you always tell me things!_

_I guess I forgot to tell you, Silverado. Maybe I should tell you right now._

_You think? Here I am, wondering why we are at this godforsaken place, and you tell me that you had a dream about it!_

_Okay, okay, okay. I will tell you._

As Arabeth told Silverado about her dream, Silverado seemed very content to listen. He really wanted to know why they were at that godforsaken place and why he had to endure ocean sickness for it. Finally, they landed.

"By the gods, look at this place, Silverado. Isn't it wonderful?" Arabeth asked Silverado, glancing around at the magnificent ruins that were created thousands of years before, when people and dragons lived on the island.

_It is wonderful, Arabeth._

As they walked through the ruins of the old forgotten place, Arabeth fainted. The last thing she heard was Silverado yelling her name.

_She was overlooking two men, one of which was bent over a blue dragon and seemed to be crying. The other man was in all black with a black dragon standing right behind him._

_The man with the black dragon was laughing at the man kneeling at the blue dragon._

_Arabeth waited for one of the men to talk and was startled to find that there was blood on the blue dragon and she was dieing. Finally, the man in black talked in an evil voice that was both uninviting and not the least bit friendly._

_"Brom, you are weak," the man said. "Crying over a dieing dragon that is now worthless. Oh, wait. A dead dragon that is now worthless. It is pathetic to cry over her, but if you join me, I can get you a new dragon, one that is powerful and even better than her."_

_The man named Brom yelled, "I don't want a new dragon and the Council will not allow me to have a new dragon either. In addition, I will never join you, Galbatorix. Never!"_

_Galbatorix laughed wickedly at Brom. "You will join me in the end. You will."_

_Arabeth, are you okay._

Arabeth groaned as she sat up and looked around. She was confused as to what had just happened, but she remembered every detail of that vision that she had just had.

_What happened to me, Silverado?_

_You fainted, Arabeth. I did not know what to do except sit and wait for you to wake up._

_Next time this happens, just pour some water over me. Oh, and make sure it is cold water, okay?_

_Yes, Arabeth._

_Good. Now let us get home. I need to tell you something, but I would rather tell you in the sky not on the ground._

As they made their way home, Arabeth told Silverado about her vision. Silverado told her that most likely it happened in the past before the man, Galbatorix, started to rule Alagaësia and that this Brom might hold some answers to her vision.

_If only we knew if Brom was still alive and if he is, then where is he? Looks like it is time to go looking for answers at Auntie's library, Silverado._


	5. The Legendary Dragon Rider

There is one section in this chapter that I based on a section in the book Eragon. In the paperback book, it is pages 273-277, the chapter titled "Legacy of a Rider." It fits perfectly with this chapter and you will understand why when you read it. This was just to inform you about that section. Keep reading and reviewing.

EllieBlack15

There is another section. It didn't turn out correctly. It is supposed to be a family tree. If you want a copy of the family tree, please tell me and send me your email address and I will send it to you.

EllieBlack15

* * *

Chapter 5

The Legendary Dragon Rider

"Auntie, may I have permission to look through your library for books about Alagaësia before Galbatorix's rule? There is something that I would like to do some research on," Arabeth asked her Aunt Islanzadi while they were sitting in her aunt's living room, enjoying a cup of freshly brewed mint tea. The dormitory was decorated in rich browns, greens, and reds, all Elven colors and perfect for a ruling queen. The walls were an earthy brown shade, while the ceiling was a reddish-brown color. The furniture was a mixture of all three colors and created a perfectly balanced room.

Islanzadi sat on the dark red sofa, sipping her tea with a look of concentration on her face. She held that stance for almost a minute before breaking it to say, "Yes, you may, Arabeth. But, I must know what you want to research."

Arabeth hesitated before she answered. Finally, she said, "I would like to do some research on a person named Brom. I had a vision about him and would like to figure out exactly who he is." Arabeth was not sure how well her aunt would handle the reason why she wanted to go to the library, but she was about to find out.

Islanzadi sighed and said, "Go where there are books about a blue dragon. Only there will you find what you are looking for."

Arabeth took in her aunt's words and repeated them to herself repeatedly. Was it some advice to finding out who Brom was? Or was it a riddle? She was about to question her aunt until Islanzadi cut her off.

"It is time for you to go to bed, Arabeth. Go ahead. Tomorrow you may go to the library, but tonight. No more tonight. Good night."

Islanzadi headed to her bedroom door, which meant that Arabeth was supposed to go to her bedroom. Arabeth stood up and walked towards the door leading to the main corridor. Before she left to go back to the Dragon Rider tower, she turned and said, "Good night, Auntie."

"Oskan, did you find anything yet on him?" Arabeth asked the young noble boy that was helping her in her research.

"No, your highness," Oskan answered.

Oskan was a year older than Thirrin, but a year younger than Arabeth. The handsome light brown haired elf was a perfect picture and most of the female elves in Ellesmera wanted him. Always clad in neutral browns and earth greens, his hazel eyes stuck out so well. In the years before Arabeth became a Dragon Rider, Oskan and her had become friends and were practically inseparable whenever the Agabithian royal family came to visit in Ellesmera. People always thought that Arabeth and Oskan would be together, but just one year before her training began in Ellesmera, Oskan and Thirrin had been caught kissing in a secret hiding place in the palace. The theory of Arabeth and Oskan being together was ended and a new theory was started; the theory of Thirrin and Oskan being together.

After several minutes of more searching, Oskan came upon a strange book called _Pömnuria Breoal, "_My Family." The title and the author's name were embroidered in silver thread on the black leather cover. The author's name surprised Oskan. _Brom!_ Was this the Brom Arabeth and him were looking for? And, if yes, what is his book about and why is it here?

Oskan hesitated about whether or not to tell Arabeth. He knew that if he did not, he would face death. Finally, he said, "Arabeth, I found something of use. At least, I think it is of use."

At the sound of her name, Arabeth glided over to Oskan's side, her dark red velvet gown fluttering behind her like butterfly's wings or even a wolf's simple and, yet, majestic stride. She took the book from Oskan and examined it. As she examined it, a piece of folded up paper dropped out and landed on a neat pile of books.

Oskan and Arabeth just stared at the paper, until Arabeth broke their stare by picking up the paper gently and unfolding it. What she found astounded her and Oskan.

BromMedea TharamanEdithia LuciusNarcissa

IjoriAzaCarnwulfMaggioreCellalnorEtillaEtianVianur

AlbusMinerva GlorfindelGaladriel

CelellianThranduil IslanzadiEvandar

LegolasArabethThirrin Arya

Arabeth stared at the family tree for about five minutes before she neatly folded it and left the library, leaving Oskan to clean up the books they had taken off the shelves.

Arabeth quickly rushed to her aunt's study room with the paper in her right hand, holding onto it gentling in her tight grip, a grip that most people said had the strength of her own aunt's grip. The only thoughts that were going through her mind was the thought of why her parents, her aunt, her uncle, her cousin, her brother, her sister, and her names were on the piece of paper that seemed so like a family tree. Was it a family tree? If it was, then Brom must be related to her.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not realize she was standing right in front of her aunt's great oak study door. Arabeth's hand instinctively reached toward the Elven gold doorknob and turned it. The door swung opened automatically and she walked in without a second thought.

Her aunt was sitting at her desk, writing down some things in her black and gold covered notebook. Islanzadi's colors were always black and gold or even the colors that were in her dormitory.

Arabeth did not bother using formal talk. She came right up to her aunt and said, "Explain!"

Islanzadi paused in her writing to look up at her niece who never talked to her in that way before. "Arabeth, please lower your voice and tell me what you want me to explain."

Arabeth did not lower her voice. "I want you to explain this piece of paper that fell out of a book called _Pömnuria Breoal. _Why are our names on here? Why is Brom's name on here?" Arabeth was heaving for air. She had practically ran up here and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Islanzadi took the folded paper and unfolded it. She stared at the slanted writing on the page. Arabeth noticed that her aunt's notebook was open on the desk and quickly looked at her aunt's handwriting. It was the same as the handwriting on the page.

"Arabeth follow me to my living room. We need to talk about this in a place where we will not be interrupted easier. Let's go," Islanzadi said to Arabeth as she stood up and made her way towards the door.

When they arrived at Islanzadi's living room, Islanzadi explained everything to Arabeth about the family tree. How she had gathered the information and knew where everyone is or even if they are alive. She said that she had asked Arabeth's mother to tell her the history of her family right after she was married to Arabeth's father. When Celellian said Brom, Islanzadi questioned her further about it and concluded that Brom was the Dragon Rider Brom.

"Do you know if Brom is still alive, Auntie?" Arabeth asked, wondering if she would have the chance to meet her long lost great-great-grandfather.

"Yes, he is still alive, Arabeth. He lives in the small town of Carvahall, just west of the forest. If you decide to go there, please promise me that you will be careful," Islanzadi urged.

"Yes, Au…" and all went black.

_"You!" a middle-aged man gasped to the young dirty blonde man kneeling next to him. "Bring me the wineskin!"_

_"Brom?" exclaimed the young man, sounding very pleased to hear the older man's voice. "You shouldn't drink wine; it'll only make you worse."_

_"Bring it, boy—just bring it…," sighed Brom. His hand, which had been resting on the boy's shoulder slipped off._

_"I'll be right back—hold on." The boy dashed to the saddlebags and rummaged through them frantically. "I can't find it!" he cried, looking around desperately, seeing if he might have overlooked it._

_"Here, take mine," said a familiar face, holding out a leather skin. It was Murtagh! Even after three years of separation, Arabeth still remembered the young mysterious man who had stolen her heart and still had it. It surprised her a little bit to see him in this vision._

_The boy grabbed the wineskin from Murtagh and returned to Brom. "I have the wine," he said, kneeling next to Brom. Murtagh retreated to the cave's mouth so they could have privacy._

_Brom's next words were faint and indistinct. "Good…" He moved his arm weakly. "Now…wash my right hand with it."_

_"What?" The boy started to ask, slightly confused._

_"No questions! I haven't time." Mystified and still confused, the boy unstoppered the wineskin and poured the liquid onto Brom's palm. He rubbed it into the old man's skin, spreading it around the fingers and over the back of the hand. "More," croaked Brom. The boy splashed wine onto his hand again. He scrubbed vigorously as a brown dye floated off Brom's palm, then stopped, his mouth agape with amazement. There on Brom's palm was the Dragon Rider's sign, the gedwëy ignasia._

_"You're a Rider?" the boy asked incredulously._

_A painful smile flickered on Brom's face. "Once upon a time that was true…but no more. When I was young…younger than you are now, I was chosen…chosen by the Riders to join their ranks. While they trained me, I became friends with another apprentice…Morzan, before he was a Forsworn." The boy gasped. Apparently, he, too, realized that that was over a hundred years ago, just like Arabeth had noticed when Brom had first said the name Morzan. "But then he betrayed us to Galbatorix… and in the fighting at Doru Araeba—Vroengard's city—my young dragon was killed. Her name…was Saphira."_

_"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked the boy softly._

_Brom laughed. "Because…there was no need to." He stopped. His breathing was labored; his hands were clenched. "I am old, Eragon…so old. Though my dragon was killed, my life has been longer than most. You do not know what it is to reach my age, look back, and realize that you do not remember much of it; then to look forward and know that many years still lie ahead of you… After all this time I still grieve for my Saphira…and hate Galbatorix for what he tore from me." His feverish eyes drilled into the young boy known as Eragon as he said fiercely, "Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira with your life, for without her it is hardly worth living."_

_"You shouldn't talk like this. Nothing's going to happen to her," said Eragon, sounding very worried about what Brom was saying._

_Brom turned his head to the side. "Perhaps I am rambling." His gaze passed blindly over Murtagh, then he focused on Eragon. Brom's voice grew stronger. "Eragon! I cannot last much longer. This…this is a grievous wound; it saps my strength. I have not the energy to fight it… Before I go, will you take my blessing?"_

_"Everything will be all right," said Eragon, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "You don't have to do this."_

_"It is the way of things…I must. Will you take my blessing?" Eragon bowed hi head and Brom placed a trembling hand on his brow. "Then I give it to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness." He motioned for Eragon to bend closer and, very quietly he whispered seven words from the ancient language, then even more softly told Eragon what they meant. "That is all I can give you… Use them only in great need."_

_Brom blindly turned his eyes to the ceiling. "And now," he murmured, "for the greatest adventure of all…"_

_Eragon started to let the forming tears fall from his eyes and down his face. The last few things that Arabeth saw was Eragon continuing to cry, him and Murtagh building a grave for Brom, Eragon saying "Moi sternr!" ("Stone, change!"), and him setting runes into the stone of the grave._

_HERE LIES BROM_

_Who was a Dragon Rider_

_And like a father_

_To me._

_May his name live on in glory._

"Arabeth!" her aunt's voice rang out amongst the darkness that had transported her to another place. Arabeth slowly started to come back to reality, but was still unconscious.

"Arabeth, arise now!" Islanzadi ordered in her "you better listen to me or else" voice. Right away Arabeth opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" Arabeth asked her aunt, rubbing the back of her head lightly. Right away, Islanzadi reached towards the area on Arabeth's head that she was rubbing and tended to the golf ball like bump.

"You fainted and I tried everything to wake you up, but nothing worked. Not even the old home remedy of pouring cold water over you worked. I just decided to sit back and wait. Then just before you woke up, you started to cry very loudly and were repeatedly saying Brom's name. Tell me, what did you see?" Islanzadi explained.

Arabeth told her aunt about her vision while her aunt continued to work on her bruised head. Apparently, she had hit her head when she fainted. Her aunt listened intently and gave her insight on what the vision was about or even what Arabeth had just witnessed.

"Arabeth you have to gift of seeing. That means you can see visions, past, present, and future. The first vision you had told me about, with Brom and a young blue dragon, was in the past. I believe the vision you just had was or I should say is in the present. I believe it just happened. I am so sorry. I know you really wanted to meet him before he died," Islanzadi said, sympathetically.

All of a sudden, Arabeth burst into tears and Islanzadi instantly put her arm around her comfortingly and tried to calm her down. Arabeth continued to cry until her eyes started to close and the moon's light casted a shadow on her and her aunt.


End file.
